Hetalia Camp!
by lunafox-theanimagus
Summary: Kitt, Mirka, and Ellie were just your average teens sent to your very un-average camp. For one, it's the biggest and longest 'summer camp' in the world, and secondly, it's run by actual countries! Get ready for a senior year filled with pranking Britain, hanging out with the Bad Touch Trio, and stalking the hottest countries in the world! Rated T for possible language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time a girl was sent to a camp to spend a year 'learning' and 'having fun' and 'being sociable'….okay okay enough with the fairy tale stuff I'm serious here.

I was sent to a year round camp for these reasons, so yes I am the girl.

My name happens to be Kitt and if you don't mind….don't ask what it stands for cause I sure as hell don't know. All I do know is buses really need to start investing in air conditioning. I guess Europe has that problem too I guess. I'm also guessing you're wondering where exactly I'm going with this….even I don't know the answer to that question. BUT this is regardless the story of me, my friends, and what can only be described as the most unforgettable year of my life.

So with that, let the story begin!

….

Rolling scenery passed by and I lazily looked on, out the window. The bus I was on was hot, crowded, and horribly loud. I could feel my jeans sticking to my legs and the shirt I was wearing sticking to my back. And as if things couldn't get any worse, I happened to be one of the few girls on the bus. Ergo meaning: I was surrounded by idiotic boys. I sighed deeply. _I hate this_, I thought, _not only have I got this current situation to deal with but I'm also the only girl from America here. Great, just great_. I could hear the chitchat of the MULTIPLE other languages on the bus. My other American 'buddies' were chilling in the back, practically abandoning me when realized that I didn't know them and they didn't know me. I guess that wouldn't have mattered if I was a guy. Next to me was a dark haired British chick reading…manga? Wait a minute, she WAS reading manga. She was reading Black Butler! Her practically waist long brown hair ran fluidly across her back and shoulders as she turned the pages of the book.

"Hey," I said tapping on her shoulder , "Are you a fan of Black Butler?" I asked a little timidly.

She turned with a bit of surprise, and I noticed her accent had a bit of sarcasm toned into it.

"Yes, I am." She almost turned back to the book, but stopped and drew her golden brown eyes to meet my dark brown ones.

"Are you?" I blinked a few times, dirty blonde bangs falling across face

"Does Grell like Sebastian?"

"AHHH! YOU ARE!" She threw her arms around me in a hug leaving me a bit astonished. Then she noticed my confusion and composed herself.

"Mirka Callaghan," She said extending a hand which I took

"Kitt Daniels." I responded shaking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! In honor of Hetalia day I decided to update my only Hetalia story!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Sorry about Germany's accent. I suck at both doing and writing accents so that was the best I could do.**

* * *

The next few hours were spent talking about anime, videogames, J-pop, and other common interests we shared. We had barley just met, but Mirka and I became instant besties. Just when we were about to discuss Fruits Basket the bus stopped. I looked out the window and realized that we had finally made it and could get off the god-forsaken bus.

"Let's go!" Mirka said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off the bus. In her other hand was her shoulder bag with some of her things in it, and in her wake was a very dazed bus driver and passengers (who had been about to exit in an orderly fashion when she trampled through them all). I let go of her hand as we stood in line outside the bus, where someone was removing the luggage from a compartment in the side of it. I grabbed my pink, flowery suitcase and Mirka grabbed hers. As she went though it to make sure no items were lost, I looked around at my surroundings.

The camp itself was HUGE; cabin-looking buildings along with flag poles of national flags were littered everywhere. Trodden dirt paths leading seemingly everywhere lay all about the place, and in the distance one could tell that a dense forest surrounded the whole area. Behind me were numerous buses; all of which were parked and devoid of their passengers. The area we were in was getting quite crowded with other people and I quickly felt over-whelmed.

"Hey all you fellow Americans! Get over here!"

I turned and noticed a tall dude wearing a tan uniform with dirty blonde hair. A little ways away from him was a British guy with blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and a green uniform.

He rolled his eyes at the American then shouted, "All right chaps, if you're from England get the bloody hell over here!"

Soon everyone from the bus was splitting up into their respective groups, and going to whoever was the consoler for that country, I noticed. I waved goodbye to Mirka and headed over to the American dude. He was chatting it up with the boys that had abandoned me previously. As they talked I took a small head count of the entire group of people from America…..and quickly realized that I happened to be the only girl out of ALL the Americans. I sighed, so that's how this was going to be….

I ignored the idiots I was surrounded by and turned my attention to the numerous other groups of people.

There was a group of what I could only assume to be people from china, their consoler ended everything with 'aru'…which was, uh, different I suppose…

Then there was the Italians, of which was the consoler who was 'veee-ing'. The Spaniards stayed close by, and their consoler was messing with the other Italian consoler, much to his distress.

As I was watching this I had stopped paying attention to the stuff going on in my group and the groups next to mine. It wasn't until a tall blonde guy bumped into me that I noticed I had somehow slipped out of my group and into the German's.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess I was kind of out of it and didn't see you there, hehehe….." I laughed nervously as I apologized. The consoler for Germany was tall, blonde, and hot. In an effort to stop myself from staring I rubbed the back of my head and looked at my feet.

"Eh? Ah don't vorry, it's vine. No vig deal." He said casually, a little surprised I apologized so profoundly. I gave another 'sorry about that' and turned to go back into my little group. I noticed that there were hardly any visitors from Germany, only a few guys.

_Odd…._ I thought. I don't know why but I expected more people. But then again I also expected there to be more girls from America, you know; other than me. But we both know how THAT turned out.

After thinking to myself for a while and being ignored by everyone else in my group the consolers took us to our cabins to get settled in. For each country there was 2 cabins, one for the girls and one for the boys. I ended up being left alone in a huge cabin by myself, unsure if I was happy about being alone or not. I claimed a top bunk in the back by the bathroom and I unpacked my things on the bunk below mine then rested on the upper bunk.

_I can't believe that this is my senior year…._ I thought. _My high school years went by so…dully_.

I was lucky to go to a camp as awesome as this one considering how I've never really been to a camp OR a foreign country before.

They called this camp the 'Camp of the Nations' because it took people from practically all countries in the world and brought them together. It was renowned not only for this but also for the fact that it allowed high school students and other students to stay here for a FULL YEAR. The camp would start in the summer, having parties and festivals with optional classes. Then after summer it would host classes on every subject imaginable, included required courses. Little kids had the option of staying for a few weeks at a time, going home, and then coming back in a few months; older people (Like college students and etc.) could work here for decent pay. Overall, this place was amazing!

I turned on the bed so I was sideways. I could feel the exhaustion over coming me as my eyes drifted shut. I could hear my stomach growling for food but I ignored it and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy Hetalia day! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating in a while! School is being really mean lately ;-;**

* * *

I woke up suddenly thanks to the feeling of falling.

"Ah!" I screeched as I landed flat on the floor.

"Ugh.." I opened my eyes and saw the familiar dorm, remembering where I was. I got up a bit slowly, my back killing me after that fall. _Maybe I shouldn't sleep on the top bunk after all_, I thought with a sour tone. I checked my phone to see how long I slept; which was about 2 or 3 hours. _I hope that nothing happened while I was asleep,_ I thought to myself. I walked outside of the girls dorm and checked the guys.

"Hey, dudes, I'm coming in." I said while knocking on the door. I opened it and found it to be empty as well.

"Huh?" Those idiots abandoned me, AGAIN? I sighed and stepped outside. I noticed the Chinese consoler walking nearby on the dirt path.

"Uh, sir?" I asked quickly running up to him. "Do you know where all the...uh, Americans…went?"

He raised a sleeved hand and answered in his….odd, style.

"Well the food court opened up-aru. I wouldn't be surprised if they went there-aru. Knowing America, he'll be there for the rest of the afternoon-aru" He finished the last bit with a sigh.

Wait…did he just call my consoler America? "Uh sir? You called someone America….?"

His face lit up with realization and he hurriedly tried to correct himself.

"America-aru?! No no, I said Alfred-aru! I did, I said Alfred, trust me –aru! I, uh, have to go now-aru!" He quickly ran off with a…..baby panda hanging from a basket on his back…..? Odd.

"Well if I suppose they just went to the food court then I guess I can catch up with them later," I muttered, trying to disregard everything else that had happened in my conversation with the 'ever a mystery' Chinese man.

I started to walk in an effort to find the British dorms and Mirka. My blue jeans swished up dirt from the path I walked on and my eyes tried to take in scenery. I was heading towards some big milling area that was surrounded by other buildings (one of which being a food court). It also had a stage area on one side and stringed lights seemed to surround the whole area.

Some kids seemed to be loitering around the huge space, just hanging out I guessed.

One group of guys in particular stood out. I couldn't tell exactly where they were from, but the leader seemed to be British.

"Why don't you back the bloody hell off!" He said rather haughtily to a blonde girl standing a bit in front of him.

"Um, how about no? Why don't you back the 'bloody hell' off from girls who aren't interested?" She said raising an eyebrow in reply. Her blonde hair was about shoulder length and it's big bangs allowed her to successfully pull off the most amazing hair flip I had ever seen. She looked French but it was hard to tell to be honest. Behind her stood a smaller girl who looked rather scared.

The boy tsk-ed. "I think we both know that she's interested…" The blonde looked him up and down and turned to the girl behind her

"Are you?"

The girl shook her head no, still looking a bit scared.

"Alrighty then, the judges have it! You can go now sweetie I'll take care of this."

The smaller girl ran off to some of her friends, who were obviously intimidated by the boys and were too scared to help.

The boy obviously looked pissed. "What gives you the right to step in on something that's none of your business?!" He took a step towards her in an intimidation attempt.

She stood her ground and responded coolly, her flower printed skinny jeans not moving an inch.

"It is my business if some idiot tries to force himself onto someone else. Especially if it's any friend of mine." She stared at him coldly which caused him to get even more angry.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, and pushed her over

I had been watching from a distance until then, not particularly wanting to get involved, but after that I ran in to help. He looked like he was about to kick her and I stood in between him and her.

"Back off buddy, this isn't the place for it." I said haughtily, a little mad at him for seeing what he had done.

He looked me up and down and became a little calmer. He flashed a smirk. "You wanna go too?"

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to end this." I forced myself to stay calm. I could feel his piercing gaze in places I didn't want. I really wanted to slap the perverted moron. Around us a crowd had been forming since the moment I arrived and now it was huge. I prayed that the consolers were going to step in and stop this before it got serious.

"How about you and me take this somewhere else…?" He got closer and attempted to put and arm around me, to which I shoved him off.

"Not. Interested." I said, straining every last syllable. Not only were his eyes violating me, but his hand had touched my bottom and I was 100% done with him. His gaze hardened and smirk left nothing but a distasteful face.

"Typical American, always trying to be the hero, aren't you?"

_That's it._

I had reached my limit and shot out a fist in the direction of his face. Time seemed to slow and I remembered how I had always wanted to be in a fight a least once.

His eyes widened as my fist neared his face and I closed my eyes. I felt the impact on his face and heard the awful noise it made. I opened my eyes to find that he had been thrown by the punch a fairly good distance.

_Did I do that….?_ I thought.

I turned and saw the blonde girl standing beside me, her fist outstretched in a punch like mine.

_Oh so I guess we both hit him…_

"We make a good team," She said while elbowing me a little in the side.

"HEY, YOU TWO." We heard a loud voice yell from across the area. We instantly turned and saw England leading the camp consolers and coming our way. The group of boys were trying to pick up their leader and escape but England noticed them.

"And where do you think YOU are going?!" he said, angrily approaching them as they failed in their get-away attempt.

The girl grabbed my hand and yelled ,"RUN FOR IT!", dragging me with her into the crowd opposite the side of England.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDJITS!" He yelled trying to get the crowd to part to reveal us, which thankfully they didn't.

We made it out of the crowd and ran to the behind the buildings for cover.

We finally stopped behind the arts building and took a breather.

"Well that was fun!" The blonde said with a laugh. I looked at her like she was insane.

All I could think was: _What the hell just happened….?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't exactly have any good excuses on why this took so long, I guess I just kinda...forgot? Anyway, I am really sorry. I'll try to actually update from now on instead of disappearing off the face of the earth for more than 2 months ^-^;**

* * *

"Ok so...your name is...?" I asked after we had caught our breath and rested for a minute or two.

"You can call me Ellie," she replied, reaching out a hand. I took it and shook it in response.

"Kitt," I stated, then dropped her hand.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do about Mr. Eyebrows over there?" I gestured back towards the main clearing where we had ditched the Englishman and the rest of the counselors.

She leaned back against the building and relaxed her posture. "Don't worry about it, I highly doubt he got a good enough look at us to remember our faces. Plus nobody in that crowd will tell." She suddenly leaned forward and playfully punched my shoulder. "We're the good guys after all!"

I laughed a bit at her statement. "Yeah. Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight; The usual things teenage girls do."

"Ah, so you're a fan of anime?"

"Yeah,...you?"

"Of course; life without Chobits is like life without Borderlands."

"I'm actually more of a Skyrim kind of person myself..."

We stopped then and just kinda smiled dumbly at each other. One minute we're complete strangers that just happened to get into a fight with a perverted British guy, and the next it seems as though we're not strangers at all.

Agreeing to stay in hiding for a while, we stayed behind the arts building in the cover of low bushes until sunset. We talked about all sorts of things and we found we had even more in common. Eventually Mirka found us and I introduced her to my new found 'partner in crime.'

Later as we laughed about some joke Ellie had made the loudspeakers across camp spewed an announcement.

"Attention all camp attendees, curfew is 10:00. Those found outside after curfew will be punished accordingly."

The speaker clicked off and we thought about the message.

"Hey, if the camp counselors don't take roll call I bet you guys could just sneak into my cabin and sleep there tonight,." I suggested out loud; Not wanting to be alone and not wanting our conversation to end. On a later thought I supposed we could've used our cellphones, but a sleepover sounded way more fun.

"That's not a bad idea," Mirka responded, "I bet we could just grab our stuff and sneak in through one of the windows."

Ellie excitedly agreed and we set forth with our plan. About twenty minutes later I heard a knock at one of the windows in the cabin. I opened it two find my two new friends smiling at me from within the bushes they were hiding in. They climbed in and got their stuff settled at the bunk next to the one I claimed. We changed into our pajamas and talked even more until it was close to one in the morning. It was quiet as we gradually fell asleep...but then I had a thought. One of those thoughts you get in the middle of the night when you can't sleep. Some people question the meaning of life or if we're alone in the universe. Me? I had the thought, more like realization, that my life was utterly boring. This was my senior year and I was planning to lead the boring life I always lead? No, I couldn't stand for that.

So I told them both of my crisis while they were still semi-awake, and then I told them of my idea that I had gotten from my crisis.

"It makes sense that you don't wanna have a sucky senior year, I don't either..." Mirka murmured.

"Neither do I. I wanna do exciting stuff, you know? I mean, I do stuff all the time but it really isn't that crazy or exciting. And I never really had anyone to share those kinds of things with." Ellie spoke in response.

"That's why we should stick together and do all those crazy things, you know, together! We should make this the best year of our lives! Let's...let's pull pranks and I don't know, run wild! Do whatever we want while we still can!" I said excitedly, jumping off the top bunk I was resting on. "

I know I'm going to regret saying all this when I get my sense back in the morning...but...are you guys with me?" I extended a hand. Mirka had climbed off her top bunk and she gave a mischievous look towards Ellie, who returned the look. They both put their hands on top of mine.

"I thought you would never ask!" Ellie laughed as we cheered and raised our hands into the air.

Before that night and before our little pact we had already considered each other friends, but after that night we became inseparable.

We were three best friends, out to have the best year of our lives.


End file.
